


On the Road Again

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Suptober 2020: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone Is Alive, Happy Dean Winchester, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: Suptober 2020Prompt: 1. On the road again
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020: Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	On the Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> Very creative title.... I know.

“I got us a Case!” Jack says the second Dean steps a foot in the kitchen, “Four people found dead in Willmar in the last 3 days, blood drained. It should be a vampire but the people were missing for-”

“Coffee,” Dean grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

“Of course,” Castiel says, holding out a cup towards the sleepy man, “Here you go.”

Taking a sip, Dean sighed, “Cas, you are godsent.”

“It was technically the Archangels,” the angel replied, smiling.

“Yeah, you get what I mean.” 

Cas hummed, “Sam made some bacon for you.”

“Bless him,” Dean sits across from Jack when Cas slides a plate towards him. Looking at Jack, he says, “So, what was this Case you were talking about?”

Jack seems to perk up, “It’s in Willmar. Four Deans, blood drained. Looks like a Vamp.”

“What’s the catch?” Dean asks, picking up a piece of bacon.

“They don’t have bite marks.” Cas answers. 

“None of the vics?” Dean inquires. 

“None of them.” Cas replies, “I was going to ask Bob-”

He is interrupted by Dean spitting out a piece of bacon on the table. 

"You little shit!" Dean shouted, pushing the plate away. "This is not real bacon!”

“No, it isn't!” Sam shouted back from the war room, his voice echoing against the walls of the bunker.

“Last night’s pizzas in the fridge,” Cas informs him, looking slightly amused.

“Later,” Dean says, turning to face Jack, “So, you want to take upon this hunt?”

“Yes!” Jack looks at the hunter excitedly. 

“Cas?” Dean turns to the angel.

“I would like to come,” Cas says, “I was thinking that we could stop by Jody's while coming back. It would be nice to meet girls too and Claire’s birthday is next week so…”

“Alright then.” Dean says, “Let’s meet up in half an hour.”

Jack’s face lights up, “I’ll go tell Sam about the plan.” 

“Let us get ready too,” Cas gets us tugging Dean’s hand, “You still need to take a shower.”

“Will you be joining me?” Dean asks, letting Cas lead the way to their room.

“I wish,” Cas sighs, “But we don’t have that much time.”

“No one would mind if we are a few minutes late,” Dean tells him.

“Next time, maybe,” Cas replies.

“Promise?” Dean looks at him with wide eyes.

The angel laughs, leaning forward to give the hunter a sweet kiss. 

“Promise,” he whispers, their lips almost brushing. 

Dean looks at the angel, his eyes having a mischievous glint.

“Now hurry up,” The angel breathes.

“Yes sir,” Dean pulls away with one last kiss.

Another twenty minutes later, the Chevy Impala pulls onto the highway, engine purring smoothly, one of the cassette tapes playing a little too loud. Dean behind the wheel bickering with the younger Winchester sitting on the passenger side, The angel and the kid sitting in the backseat sharing knowing looks each time one of the brothers says something amusing. 

_The Winchesters are On the Road Again._


End file.
